And the Story Goes
by Moore Unique Stories
Summary: Sequel to A Blonde 13 Year Old... Sam and the Babies... Chapter 11 is FINALLY UP!
1. The Wedding

**Welcome to "And The Story Goes". This is the sequel to "A Blonde 13 Year Old". We're picking up roughly six months after where we left off.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Can't sue. Rach and Nic, different story. **

Six months after the Angelia issue had been solved, found relative peace and reigning over the House household. Nicole was now almost seven months old and growing everyday. August was starting to come to a close, brining Rachel's birthday closer and closer. Rachel would be turning fourteen on the fourth of September, and starting her first year of high school a few days later. With Rachel's upcoming birthday, Cameron and House had been pondering on what to get Rachel for her birthday, and with nothing to go by things weren't getting any easier. Finally with a couple weeks left before Rachel's birthday, and having come up with nothing, the pair questioned Rachel on what she wanted.

"Rachel." House called waving his hand in front of, what he considered his older daughter, but refused to admit yet.

Looking up from her book, Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her mom and House, who were standing in her room.

"I didn't do it?" she said

With a smirk House took a seat at the edge of Rachel's bed, leaving room for Cameron to join him.

"Sure you didn't." he shot back, while Cameron rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"But seriously, kid, what do you want your birthday this year? You haven't given your mom and me anything to go by, and well we just don't know what to do." He mock pouted.

"Um, I'm not really sure." Rachel responded hesitantly after a long pause.

"There, has to be something, baby." Cameron tried, playing with Rachel's hair which had started to darken, giving the girl's hair a highlighted look.

"Well, there is something, but it kinda might be an unreasonable request. I don't know." She said slowly.

"Come, on kiddo, we don't have all day here. You're mom and I are going to a restaurant tonight." House urged, trying to get an answer.

"Greg. Stop." Cameron scolded lightly.

"Well I was thinking that maybe after when you guys get married I can become a 'House' too." Rachel said quietly, not wanting to get shot down, instantly."

Cameron and House looked at each other, shock written on the other's face. They truthfully hadn't thought that would be something Rachel would want, but they were more than happy to grant her whish.

"I mean that's if it's cool with you and all…" Rachel rambled after what felt like an eternity to her.

"That'd be fine." House said quickly, cutting her off, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Looking to Cameron for her approval that was given with a nod and a suspiciously teary smile.

"How about after we come back from our Honeymoon?" Cameron asked softly.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, looking at House for a final confirmation, since she was essentially asking his permission to officially be his daughter.

"Seriously." House replied with a smirk, using one of Rachel's slightly over used phrases back on her.

"Then its official," Cameron confirmed, with a happy smile. "When we get back from our Honeymoon, you will officially be a 'House' too."

Kissing the top of her daughter head and giving her a warm hug, Cameron smiled at how her family was coming together.

The day of the wedding…

Three months had passed since then with nothing extremely exciting except planning of the wedding, or lack of planning for the wedding on House's end. It was five days before the wedding before House actually though about asking anyone to be his best man. Sure everyone knew he would ask Wilson, but no one thought he'd procrastinate so long for his own wedding. Then again, it was House.

Cameron on the other had hand done about 95 of the wedding planning, form the flowers, to the location, to the invitations, with some help from Cuddy and her mother. Cameron hadn't really minded, knowing House wouldn't do more than was absolutely necessary. She had known that when she had first agreed to marry him.

The wedding was going to be held in a small chapel, since there were few guests coming. Yes, neither House nor Cameron were really church-y people, but it was at the insistence of the mothers that the wedding be held in a religious setting. The guest list was limited to those who, the pair, Cameron really, was close to at the hospital, family of the both of them, and a few family friends. Cameron's twin sister was going to be her maid of honor while Rachel and Nicole were going to be bridesmaids. While House had Wilson as best man, and his younger brother as a groomsman.

The day of the wedding was actually rather relaxed, and found Cameron nervous but not rushing around, like at her first wedding. She found that she rather enjoyed this scenario compared to her former experience.

It was coming down to the last minuets before the ceremony was supposed to begin, and House was at the front of the chapel doing his best not to look nervous, but his grip on his cane was lose from the moisture of his palm. Wilson, who was standing next to him, clasped his shoulder and offered a supportive smile, trying to ease his friend's worries as best he could. Cameron whose nerves were starting to get the better of her was waiting at the back of the chapel behind the double doors that would lead to the sanctuary, fidgeting. After adjusting Rachel and Nicole's dresses, she attempted to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in her own. Stopping only after strict orders from her sister and Rachel.

When Cameron finally heard the music cueing her and her bridesmaids to step out from behind the double doors, her breath caught. This was the moment she had been waiting for, and she was starting to border on terrified ecstasy. After the bridal party had settled at the front of the chapel, Cameron started down the isle, a big smile sprawled over her face, after having seen House's reaction.

From his vantage point, House had seen Cameron the second she had stepped out from the large wooden double doors, on her father's arm. He had looked up from the floor at the start of the music and smiled as soon as he saw Cameron coming towards him. Unknown to House the effect Cameron was having on him was mutual. Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy who were all sitting at the front of the audience were all surprised and awed by the transformation in Cameron; they had never seen Cameron without her hair slightly mused from a long hard day and without even the slightest circles under her eyes. Of course Cameron always let off a good vibe and brought a little cheerfulness to the room but not like it did at that moment.

Meeting Cameron's shining blue/green eyes with his own crystal blue ones, House held her gaze as she continued her walk towards him. To him she looked like an angel. His saving angel, she was glorious in a strapless white dress with its intricate beading up the bodice, and flowing skirt that trailed a foot behind her. Her hair was beautifully curled, lightly covered by her sheer veil, make-up done to perfection, making her eyes stand out more than ever.

The ceremony was nearly forty-five minuets in before House was able to "kiss the bride"; and kiss her he did, the most beautiful woman in the world and his saving grace. And for it he was thankful. With the ceremony finished the group headed over to Cuddy's house where the short reception was going to be held.

After a collective round of toasts, cheers, kisses, and 'oohs' and "ahhs' over the happy couple and 'they look beautiful/ handsome" Cameron and House attempted to gather their belongings and make an escape to the airport so they could start their honeymoon. Passing Nicole to Cuddy, who had agreed to watch the girls for the week and a half the pair, would be gone for, after multiple hugs and kisses, Cameron repeated the process with Rachel. After which House to a lesser degree did the same, before dragging Cameron off to the waiting limo. Helping each other to "change" into more comfortable clothing for the trip, Cameron and House reveled in their solitude. Going in for one more kiss before the driver got out to open the door for them, House paused and looked at Cameron.

"Read for the honeymoon of your dreams Dr. House?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mmm… Are you?" Cameron countered coyly.

Nodding the affirmative, House paused and looked at Cameron before smiling an repeating

"Mrs. Dr. House."

It was then that it hit them. They were really married now…


	2. Rachel House and Sam

I think you will like this story because I know it is definitely my most favorite one so far...

* * *

The honeymoon officially began once the newly married couple made it to Maui. They didn't bother to go to the beach because of House's leg, but were content with hanging out at the hotel and going to dinner at restaurants throughout the city. House particularly liked the hotel room, that came with a king sized bed, a view, and Jacuzzi styled bathtub, not to mention the fact hat he had Cameron all to himself. It provided many an opportunity for fun in House's eyes.

On the last day of the Honeymoon, House and Cameron were sad to go, but Cameron wanted to see her girls and get back to work. While House wanted to move to Maui, asking Cameron "what girls" were in New Jersey, but Cameron had told him there was no way she was leaving work and moving out here just so House could get sex. So House gave up his fight and decided to go back to New Jersey where if Cameron forgave him, he could get sex, and see all three of his girls.

* * *

Back in New Jersey…

After House and Cameron had landed back in Jersey, they made a quick stop at the condo to drop off the entire luggage before going to Cuddy's place to pick up the girls. Once there Cuddy answered the door, still on the sleepy side. After recognizing who was at the door, she smiled.

"Hey!" she said, with a hug for Cameron. "How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"It was great." Cameron answered with a smile "We did nothing but relax, it was so nice. How were the girls?"

"Perfect. Only one midnight calling from Nicole, but it was because she wrapped herself up in her blanket and was too hot." Cuddy replied. "They're still asleep, but will probably wake up soon, if you want to wait." Cuddy added.

"I think I'll wake Rachel up." Cameron said, glancing at the clock, seeing it was nine in the morning. They had forgotten the time difference in their homecoming.

"Yeah, we have to go and get that girlie turned into one of us." House added.

Cuddy gave Cameron a questioning look, not quite sure how to decipher that.

"Rachel wants to be a House." Cameron explained "It's what she asked for as a birthday present."

"Well you must be doing something right." Cuddy said to House after a slight pause.

Laughing at joke, the three adults failed to notice Rachel at the doorway to the living room from the hallway.

"Mom!" she yelled, running over to hug Cameron tightly, following up with a hug for House, who interestingly enough didn't turn it away, but rather seemed to welcome it.

"Hi—Greg." Rachel stuttered briefly, smiling at House.

"Hey kiddo, ready to become one of us?" House asked with a mock sinister grin.

"You bet your cane I am." Rachel answered.

"Good." House said with his signature nod. 'Why don't you go get your stuff while your mom packs up Nic, and we'll get going." House suggested stepping into the closest thing to a fatherly role he had.

Nodding and pulling away from House and following her mom to go get her stuff, Rachel smiled excitedly. This was going to be great. After packing up all her stuff, Rachel went to help her mom with Nicole's bags and clothes, so that House could carry Nicole, while Cameron managed the portable crib, and Rachel the bags. Filling out to the living room, Cameron passed Nicole to House and went back for the crib. While Cameron was gone Cuddy told Rachel and House to go ahead to the car because she needed to talk to Cameron for a second. Cameron, who had heard the last bit of Cuddy's orders, sat on the couch, curious.

"What did you need to talk about Lisa?" she asked "Did something happen with the girls?"

"Well kind of." Cuddy started. "On Tuesday night a boy showed up at the door asking for Rachel, looking quite handsome. I wasn't sure what it was about and when I went to tell Rachel she was nicely dressed and was ready to go with him. I let her go because I thought it would be all right since she was obviously with a friend of sorts."

"That's weird, I didn't know she had any friends that were boys," Cameron said, wondering what had happened.

"Yeah I asked her when she came home," Cuddy continued. "And it turns out that it was Rachel's boyfriend, his name is Sam, and they were going to the night picnic at the park, some kind of welcoming thing for ninth graders."

"Wow," was all Cameron said. It seemed that not only had Rachel not told her about this, but also she found it a little odd that Rachel's boyfriend's name was Sam, the name of Cameron's ex-partner, Rachel's biological father.

"Did she tell you why she didn't tell me?" Cameron asked a little hurt.

"She said because he asked her out on Monday at school and made plans to go out the next day, and you were still on your honeymoon." Cuddy responded softly.

"Okay then, well I better get going," Cameron said getting up from the couch, knowing they needed to be on time to the courthouse to have Rachel Cameron become Rachel House.

"Thank you for telling me, Lisa." Cameron said heading for the door.

Cuddy, nodded not sure how to react to the situation, it was so foreign to her. She did see how House had reacted to Rachel, though; he really was starting to see her as his own daughter. She knew that both Rachel and House would die if or when they heard the news.

Getting into the car, Cameron joined everyone else, where House was complaining she had taken too long, and Rachel was dozing off and Nicole asleep again.

"Alright. Sorry." Cameron said. "Lets get to the courthouse, hmm? We need to make a certain girl into a House."

Rubbing Rachel's knee to wake her up, not wanting Rachel to be grumpy for the big moment. They arrived at the courthouse at noon, Rachel bouncing off the walls by then. The entire finalization process took about an hour. Once the papers were signed though, Rachel launched herself into House's arms thanking him over and over again, for his approval of the idea. After which she begged Cameron to go out and celebrate even if it was just ice cream. Laughingly Cameron compromised dinner at home, and going out for ice cream afterwards.

* * *

After dinner and desert had been done, Cameron tucked Nicole into bed first, because she took a little more time than Rachel did. Going to Rachel's room, she leaned against the doorframe, smiling as she watched her daughter stare off into space.

"Hey sweetie," Cameron said sauntering into the room and gaining Rachel's attention.

"Hi momma," Rachel responded with a small smile.

"Have a good day?" Cameron teased.

"The best," Rachel said with a wide smile, recounting the day.

"Good. You ok. Anything you want to talk about?" Cameron asked, fishing for details about Sam.

"You've got that look on your face."

Pulling a face, Rachel nodded; her mom could always read her.

"Um… yeah. I was thinking about our family, while you were gone. And Greg's really been great to me, everything I could need in a _dad_. So I was wondering do you think he would mind if I did that? Call him dad?" Rachel rambled. "I mean he technically is now and everything…"

Smiling, Cameron soothed her daughter, gently.

"Oh, baby, I'm sure he'd love for you to call him that. You know he considers you 'one of his girls.' And if you're still unsure, why don't you ask him?" Cameron asked.

"I couldn't." Rachel replied instantly "It's too embarrassing."

"Well maybe in time them, hmm?" Cameron suggested softly. "Rachel, Lisa told me about Sam today. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Cameron asked after a small pause.

I..I don't know. You were gone and I really like him, and he likes me." Rachel said starting to ramble once more.

"You could have called." Cameron pointed out.

"I know, but I didn't want to. You deserved a break." Rachel replied looking away.

"Hate to break it to you, but there is no such thing as a break from being a parent." Cameron said with a smile.

"Do I have to stop going out with him?" Rachel asked, "I really, really like him."

"No you don't but I would like to meet him," Cameron said, with the mom voice that while it was soft didn't leave room for argument.

"Ok." Rachel agreed instantly, not realizing that if her mom was going to meet Sam, so was Greg.

"Ok then, we'll talk more in the morning. Make some kind of plans. Night, sweetie. Love you. Sweet dreams," Cameron said kissing Rachel's forehead and turning off the light as she left the room.

"Night momma. Love you too. Sweet dreams," Rachel responded settling into her bed, when it hit her. She was officially a House now. Smiling she settled on her side, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Back in the living room, House was in front of the TV, half watching a lacrosse game.

"Hey," He said as Cameron slid into the spot next to him.

"Hey yourself," Cameron said with a smile. "So I talked to Lisa today. Rachel apparently has a boyfriend." Cameron told him.

"What?" House asked sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Who is this kid? Who does he think he is trying to get his mitts on one of my girls, Chase?" He growled.

Smiling, Cameron tried to soothe her husband, explaining what she knew of the boy, and how Rachel had agreed to let her meet him. Hearing that, House smirked.

"And you know I'll be there. I think my cane needs a good polishing, no?"

"Greg…." Cameron said slowly. "You have to be nice here, this is Rachel's first boyfriend, and she doesn't really know what's going on. We have to take this thing slowly."

Pouting House reluctantly agreed.

"But one bad move that hurts Rachel, and this boy's gonna need a cane of his own, or a full body cast." House warned.

"So over protective of my daughter you are." Cameron teased. "You'd think she was yours too." Cameron baited.

"May as well be," House muttered.

"I know. She loves you like you are you know. But enough seriousness. Lets go to bed. You can talk to Rachel about Sam in the morning okay?"

Getting up Cameron offered her hand to House, who took it as soon as he was upright.

"I'm serious Allison, if that boy hurts her, he'll pay." House repeated, taking to the over protective father role, if only because it might allow him to use his cane to knock some sense into some kid that was trying to get to one of his girls.

* * *

**Hope you all like this kind, fatherly role, over protective House. I know a lot of people wanted to see House's attitude to come back but be reasured that it will come back, mostly when dealing with Sam.**


	3. Meet the Parents

**This chapter was written by my MAREVELOUS, SPECTACULAR, ALMIGHTY beta and now co-author, L'ange de Vie aka Mar.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue for T-Mobile reference, just seemed like something House would do. I do not own House but I do own the characters Rachel, Nicole, Caitlin, Natasha, and Sanya.**

* * *

"Hey mom. Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked, as her mom was starting dinner. 

"Sure honey, but only if you help me out over here." Cameron replied with a smile.

"Umm, sure. But is Greg around?" Rachel asked nervously.

"No, he's in the nursery trying to get Nicole down for a nap." Cameron said. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about how I should ask Greg if I can call him dad." Rachel said nervously, picking up the cheese so she could shred it for tacos.

"Oh honey, "Cameron said looking at her daughter sympathetically, "you'll do it in your own time. However, if you really want to ask him about it, why don't you do it tomorrow? You can come by the hospital after school; you know he'll be holed up in his office around that time."

Rachel nodded slowly turning the idea over in her head. It could work; by the time she got there, General Hospital would be about ending, she could catch Greg then. She knew that he usually hid out for at least half an hour before braving the halls after General Hospital.

"Yeah…I think I might do that. If I don't chicken out," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"You won't," Cameron said confidently "You want it too much to chicken out. I can see it in your eyes. You're too much like your mother I'm afraid," Cameron shrugged.

"Yeah, ok mom," Rachel said with her own eye roll, feeling like she didn't really deserve that, she would be lucky to turn out half as well as her mom.

"Hey cheer up kiddo; you're already half way done, if you think about it," Cameron said, noticing the distressed look on her daughter's face.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Well you already managed to become a House, and you know Greg loves you as much as Nicole, he just doesn't know how to show it. He isn't sure how you'd react. So you're already half done." Cameron said with a smile.

"Oh. Really?" Rachel asked suspicious that her mom might just be saying that to pacify her.

"Really, really." Cameron replied, smirking. "Not that you can ever repeat that." She laughed.

Rachel was spared from having to respond when House came into the kitchen, looking slightly harassed.

"Your daughter doesn't want to take a nap," he announced, passing Nicole to Cameron, and taking over the skillet on the stove.

"Well that's what you get for winding her up with the piano," Cameron retorted. Her little girl loved her music, something her father encouraged greatly. Unfortunately, it also got her excited and made her refuse her naps.

"Not my fault she has superior taste in music." House shot back in his loftiest tone.

"I'm sure Greg." Cameron said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Rach, what's this I hear about a boy toy?" House asked, opting to ignore Cameron's comment.

"Ummm yeah His name's Sam. A little taller than me, blonde, grey eyes. Same age as me. Nice. Smart." Rachel said in a rush, her face reddening from the sudden attention.

"I see," was all House said with a small smirk. "Can't wait to meet him." He added.

Rachel simply nodded, her face a bright red, while she put all the taco condiments on a plate.

"Greg. Stop it." Cameron scolded. "Leave her alone. Boys are bad enough. Pesky parents don't help any." She said, giving the dad matter a small nudge.

Shooting her mom a silent 'thank you' as she got the plates down, Rachel caught House's mock innocent face, and giggled. She could do this, she wanted him to be her dad, and he hadn't objected to being called her parent, so that had to mean something.

* * *

Sadly, Rachel's resolve had faded an hour after dinner. Which is how Cameron came to find her daughter on the phone while pacing her room. 

"But how am I supposed to ask him something like that?! I mean this is huge! I don't even know if he'll say yes!" Rachel yelled into the phone, she had been talking to her closest friends, Caitlin, Natasha, and Sanya on the phone.

Cameron just closed the door softly, with a smirk; it seemed Rachel was more nervous than she had originally thought. Rachel, who hadn't noticed her mom at her doorway, continued her rant to her best friends.

"Yes, I know my mom gave me the perfect opening to talk to him, but I don't know yet if I'm too scared to take said chance or not." Rachel complained.

"Well you don't really know until the moment is right there. I mean if worse comes to worse you just talk to him about something else. You said he'd be watching a TV show right?" Caitlin responded.

"Yeah." Rachel said slowly, waiting to here where Caitlin was going with this one.

"Well if you do chicken out, which I doubt, then just talk to him about the show. Ask him to explain to you what is going on. You want to know why he's so interested in it." Natasha threw in, understanding where Caitlin had been going, giving Rachel a possible out.

"Hey, that could work. And it wouldn't be a total lie." Rachel said thinking it over, it was a good idea.

"Ha! See you love me for a reason. I'm a genius." Sanya said triumphantly, trying to get some credit.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sanya," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"You love me and you know it. Get over it." Sanya advised. "But hey I got to go; it's my night to clear up the dishes. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya." Rachel said, before saying good bye to Sanya and then the rest of her friends before hanging up herself.

With a sigh, she went to return the phone to the cradle so it would charge over night, and to say goodnight to her mom and Greg.

'Dad.' She thought "just call him dad. He practically is anyways.'

But what if he doesn't want me to call him dad? I mean he'll have Nicole for that.'

'Yeah, and that's why he's already trying, and succeeding really, the over protective parent role.'

While arguing with herself, Rachel failed to notice her mom on the couch watching TV, while House was putting down Nicole.

"Interesting battle?" Cameron asked her daughter, amused.

"What?" Rachel asked, flushing.

Smiling Rachel patted the spot next to her on the couch, beckoning Rachel to her.

"Don't worry so much, baby. You'll do this when you're ready, weather it be tomorrow or a year from tomorrow. When you feel ready, you'll talk to him. Ok?" Cameron said, kissing Rachel's forehead, before smoothing her hair back.

"Hey. Can I join the party?" House asked coming back into the living room. "Or is it strictly an all girls thing?"

"You can join." Rachel said, beating her mom to the punch. "But only if you know the password," she added.

House, opened his mouth, but nothing came out,

"There's a password?" he asked, thrown for a loop.

"No, not really. Just wanted to see what you'd say." Rachel giggled. "Thanks mom."

"Sure, baby." Cameron smiled, hugging Rachel.

"Night, Greg." Rachel said, turning to House who was still standing there, not sure what Rachel had just pulled on him. Hugging him and standing on her tiptoes, Rachel lightly kissed his cheek, before heading to her room to finish some stuff before going to bed.

"What was that all about?" House asked Cameron.

"Nothing." Cameron replied simply, turning her attention back to the TV, with a small smile.

Ever skeptical, House eyed his wife before taking up the spot next to her. Something was up, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was or not.

"Girly issues?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, girly issues." Cameron said nonchalantly.

House just shuddered in response, and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

The next day went by much to fast for Rachel's taste, and before she knew it, she was dropping her bag next to the coat rack in the diagnostics room. She was a bit surprised to find the room empty, but figured everyone was off treating the latest patient; everyone except House. He was as expected sitting behind his desk, engrossed by the television. Rachel smiled it was funny how well her mom knew him, no matter how much he claimed to be unpredictable. Gathering up her courage, Rachel took a deep breath before sticking her head into the office. Biting her lip nervously, she knocked on the glass door. 

"What?" House snapped, not looking up from the TV.

"Hi, Greg." Rachel said meekly. "Can I come in?"

Looking up, caught of guard, House smirked and nodded.

"Hey kiddo," he said going to turn off the TV. "What are you doing here?"

"Well mom said I could stop by today, after I got out from school. I wanted to talk to you." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Is it the boy? What's his face? I swear if he's already done something to you, he's gonna make fast friends with my cane." House said dangerously angry.

"What? No! Sam hasn't done anything to me. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Rachel said trying to push away her rising panic. "I wanted to ask you something." She said starting to shake.

"Oh. Alright. What's up?"

Cracking her knuckles, a nervous habit her mother hated, and took a deep breath.

"Well I've noticed the way you act with me and stuff, and I really like it. You're like that dad I didn't get to have as a kid. You treat me like you do Nicole, ya know? You're super protective and show me cool stuff, and I was wondering if I could maybe start calling you dad? I mean if that's cool with you. If not, I can stick to Greg. It doesn't really matter." Rachel said in a single breath, flushing after her speech. Too afraid to meet House's eyes, and worried by his silence, Rachel tried to crack her knuckles again, looking at the top of House's desk, from her seat in front of it.

"Ok." House said simply, the same way that infuriated Cameron beyond reason.

"Ok?" Rachel questioned. "That's it? Just ok?" she asked thrown off by how simply he answered the question that had been bothering her for what seemed like years.

"Yeah." Shifting a bit in his chair House met Rachel's eyes "I don't do mush well, you know that. But the whole feeling thing goes both ways. You are like my kid, so I don't mind you calling me dad. Hell, I was about to ask your mom if you would ever consider it. Not that I will ever admit that. Got it?"

Rachel whose mouth was shaped in that 'o' of surprise just nodded with a small smile.

"Besides now I can talk your mom into a killer birthday present. I mean it is my first birthday as a dad." He added with a smirk, ideas already running through his mind.

Smiling Rachel got up and went to hug House.

"Thanks dad." Kissing his cheek, she whispered, before slipping out of the office.

Smiling to himself before shaking his head, House pulled out his cell phone and eyed it carefully before sending a message to Cameron telling her that he was going to pick out Rachel's gift, and would be back before it was time to leave for the day. Wary, but hoping that it was because everything had gone well with Rachel, Cameron conceded.

* * *

Friday Night… 

The day had been agonizingly slow compared to the day before, and to top it off Rachel was nervous. Her parents were meeting her boyfriend, and they were going out alone afterwards. At home, Rachel consulted her mom on what to wear, and after half an hour of fussing an outfit, shoes, and accessories, and all that was left was putting it on.

House meanwhile was sitting in the living room, waiting for this Sam boy to come over, he had a plan to put that with any luck would inspire just the right amount of fear in this boy. This was going to be fun.

By the time 7:30 rolled around Rachel was all ready, just adding the finishing touches on her outfit. Smiling up at her mom who was helping her with her hair she cracked her knuckles.

"Stop that." Cameron ordered.

"Sorry. Nervous." She said.

"Don't be you'll be fine. You look gorgeous, and you're a smart young woman. Never forget that ok?" Cameron said soothingly.

Rachel just nodded up at her mom, both of them failing to notice the doorbell. House on the other hand had, and limped to the doorway, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Opening the door he was greeted by a gangly boy, with shaggy sandy blond hair, and ocean green eyes.

"Hello, Mr. House. I'm here to pick up Rachel." He said a bit nervously.

"Come in Sam. Rachel's finishing getting ready. She should be done in a moment." House replied, letting the boy into the condo.

"Rachel! Sam's here!" House called.

"One Minute!" Cameron called back.

Sitting back on the couch, House motioned to the seat across from him.

"Take a seat Sam." He said twirling his cane with a small smirk. "Girls should be out in a second."

Sam just nodded, too nervous to say much of anything.

Biting her lip nervously before taking a deep breath, Rachel followed by Cameron emerged from her room.

"Hello, you must be Sam. I'm Allison, Rachel's mom, I see you've already met Greg, Rachel's step-father." Cameron said by way of introduction.

"_Dad_." Both Rachel and House emphasized, to Cameron, who was still out of the loop.

"Excuse me, Rachel's dad." Cameron corrected delighted.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said offering Cameron his hand, but smiling at Rachel.

"You look…really pretty," he said to Rachel.

"Thanks. You look nice too." Rachel said, with a blush.

Smirking broadly House, grabbed a box out of the table drawer and turned it over a few times in his hands before getting Rachel's attention.

"Remember the killer gift I mentioned?" He asked.

"Yeah. When do I get it?" Rachel replied with her own smirk.

"Now sound good?" he asked tossing Rachel the box.

Rachel caught the box, and opened it, Sam looking over her shoulder as she did so.

"Oh…my god. Are you serious?" she asked House.

"Deadly." He responded.

"Oh my god!!" she shrieked, before running over and giving him a big hug. He had gotten her a sidekick from T-Mobile.

"Thanks, dad." She said.

"Set it up for you and everything." House said looking pleased with himself.

"Top 5 has me, Caitlin, Natasha, and Sanya. There's a spot open, next to mine, maybe Sam here, could take it. Then I could keep a close eye on him, while he's got my girl out." House said, jokingly, though his eyes sought Sam's with a deadly seriousness. "Now why don't you guys get going? I'm sure Sam's mom or dad is waiting for you." He said turning his attention back to Rachel. "Have fun, kiddo." He said hugging Rachel once more, before escorting her and Sam to the door.

"Be good." He called teasingly after them.

* * *

**I personally LOVE this chapter. Thanks to my almighty beta and co-author Mar!!!**


	4. The Results of the Date

House had lasted all of ten minutes before he started pacing, after Rachel and Sam had left. Yes, he knew he was losing more and more of his signature snarky "House" touch, but Rachel was his daughter, and he was concerned like the protective father he now was. Personally, he blamed Cameron; she had made a dad out of him. Pausing to shoot a glare at Cameron, he noticed her watching him, with a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing dear," she replied lightly.

Shaking her head Cameron turned her attention back to Nicole who was currently in her lap. Poor Nicole, she was going to die when it came time for her to start dating.

Trying to relax, House went to his piano, and started to play, which of course got Nicole bouncing and wiggling in Cameron's lap. Setting Nicole, down on the floor, Cameron watched as Nicole ran to the piano bench, because she had recently learned to walk. Leaning back against the couch, Cameron watched as Nicole happily bounced up and down while holding on to the piano bench. Nicole was now almost a year old, and was already very smart for her age, but with her parents it was to be expected. She was already walking, and running around, and saying small words like "ma", "da", and "ray" for Rachel because she wasn't able to pronounce the "ch" yet.

After a few minutes of random playing House scooped Nicole up, settling her on his good leg before starting to play 'Happy Birthday', causing Nicole to clap her hands and bounce on House's leg. Nicole's birthday was about a week away, and House pumped his baby girl up by playing her the birthday song almost every night. Not that he wasn't excited either, after all it was his daughter's first birthday. Rachel, was also his daughter now, but hadn't been there for her first birthday, so to him it didn't really count.

Cameron sat there watching and listening to House, slowly starting to drift to sleep, when Rachel walked in the door. Cameron was beaten to the door, by House who was visibly looking Rachel over for any physical damage. After he was content that no harm had come to her, he checked around for the boy.

"Are you OK?" House asked scanning the halls and doorways, while prepping his cane.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." Rachel responded laughing.

"How did it go?" Cameron asked.

"Great." Rachel responded, making her way to her room, closing the door behind her.

Cameron and House exchanged a look, 'great' didn't really sound great. Reading the look on House's face Cameron got up to go and talk to Rachel.

"Put Nicole down will you?" she asked House, nodding over at their little girl who was curled up on the piano bench. At House's nod Cameron made her way to Rachel's room, and found her daughter staring up at the ceiling, looking kind of dazed. Going to sit next to Rachel' Cameron softly started to stroke Rachel's hair.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked softly.

"Nothing. Just tired." Rachel responded with a shrug.

Cameron, paused and gave Rachel an expectant look, that excuse had been used too many times, and was easily seen through. Knowing she had been caught Rachel sighed, getting the not so subtle hint.

"Did something go wrong on your date?" Cameron asked in a soft voice.

"Well, not really," Rachel said undecidedly.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" Cameron prodded.

"Well, we went to the park again and found a nice enclosed area on the hill in the park where it is just grass and stuff," Rachel started.

"We had a nice midnight picnic there. We mostly talked about what we want to do when we grow up, small talk ya know? Then we kissed and stuff…" glancing at her mom Rachel expected to see a face that indicated trouble, but was instead rewarded with a face with congratulations written over it.

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked kind of confused.

"No, why would I be?" Cameron asked. "You're bound to grow up at some point, however much I may not want to admit that."

Rachel nodded. At least her mother understood. She was afraid her mother would get mad at her. She originally hadn't thought that her mother would let her date at all, but now that her mother didn't make a big deal over a make-out session with her boyfriend, she felt better about the whole dating thing.

"But, I'm assuming that is not all that happened?" Cameron added after Rachel had been silent for a few minutes.

"No, it wasn't. So we were having making out and all. And he had his hands cupping my cheek and stuff, and it was really romantic, don't get me wrong," Rachel continued, stalling on getting to the next part. "And then he dropped his hands and put his arms around my waist, which didn't bother me or anything. It was sweet" Rachel, said not wanting her mom to get the impressions she was dating Sam against her will, because she wasn't. She just wasn't sure how to tell her mom the next bit of information.

"Whatever you say is going to stay in this room okay?" Cameron said noticing the look of fear and uncertainty on her daughter's face

"Okay," she said, still worried about what she was going to say, not sure if she really wanted to admit this to her mom.

"Well, then he, Sam, slid his hands up my shirt, and I wasn't wearing a bra because the spaghetti straps on the shirt, and he cupped my breast. I pulled back, 'casue I didn't know how to react, and kinda just froze. We didn't talk for the rest of the night."

Cameron softly wiped away the tears that were now flowing down her daughter's cheeks, whispering soothing words to Rachel, calming her down. Handing Rachel her water bottle that was on the nightstand, Cameron continued to stroke her hair, letting her get it all out. After a few deep breaths Rachel's breathing evened out, causing Cameron to think Rachel had fallen asleep.

"What should I do?" Rachel finally asked as her mom was about to get up from her bed.

Cameron knew Rachel well enough to see her for the smart and independent girl she was, and knew that she rarely asked her mother for help, outright at least. This situation however was different, Cameron hadn't been 14 for a while, and wasn't sure how other kids handled stuff like this these days. Thinking it over cautiously, Cameron decided to give Rachel the best advice she could.

"Well lets see. First do you still like him?" Cameron asked after a pause.

"Yeah. I do. He's really sweet, and smart." Rachel responded.

"Then why don't you explain to him that you really aren't ready to move that fast in your relationship?" Cameron suggested.

Rachel sat back against her bed, thinking over her mom's idea. It could help break the ice between her and Sam after the incident, which would be good. Or it could cause more tension between the pair.

"It's worth a try I guess." Rachel said slowly after a couple of minutes.

"Okay well you can either do it tonight or tomorrow at school." Cameron said.

"I think I'll do it now," Rachel said as Cameron made her way across the room.

"But don't tell dad, because I still want Sam in one piece by the time I see him again. Please?"

"Yeah, I'll just say you were really tired," Cameron agreed before making her way out of the room, closing the door as she left.

House perked up from the couch and gave her an expecting look.

"She was just really tired; she practically fell asleep in my arms once she lay down in her bed. I think she was more nervous than she let on." Cameron answered House's questioning stare. House gave an understanding nod. Cameron was surprised she got him that easily but went with it.

Cameron turned on the TV so House wouldn't be able to hear Rachel talking on the phone and almost fell asleep in House's arms herself. But she made herself wake up again and make an excuse to go into Rachel's room, and check on Rachel.

"How'd it go?" Cameron asked, as she entered the room.

"Good, he was really cool about it and he said that he would go slower from now on," she answered drowsily, emotionally exhausted.

"Okay then, good night," Cameron said giving Rachel a quick hug and turning the lights off as she left the room.

Making her way to her own room, Cameron though over what Rachel had told her. Shaking her head in disbelief Cameron kind of just smirked thinking over how lucky Rachel was, because she had certainly never heard of an understanding 14 year old male.


	5. The Baby in the Family

A few weeks had passed since the date fiasco between Rachel and Sam; things were going smoothly with nothing very exciting coming up. It was a Wednesday night at the House household and a movie night, was in full swing. All of them had taken to switching off on the job of comforting Nicole, who was currently getting over a cold and missing part of the movie. When the movie was done Rachel went to bed leaving Cameron and House in the living room watching TV because Nicole had finally gone to sleep an hour earlier.

"Greg?" Cameron started the conversation cautiously.

"Yeah?" he asked half listening.

"What do you think about getting a new house soon?" she asked cautiously.

"Why do we need one?" he responded instantly, turning to face her, his eyes flashing with a torrent of emotions.

"Well not yet. But Nicole is getting bigger and she'll need her own room, not only your study," she started, sounding well rehearsed.

"And I want one or two guest rooms for when my family wants to visit. Not to mention Rachel will want to change around her room and stuff as she gets older."

"Not anytime soon, and no guest rooms," House put in quickly, with no thought.

"Why not?" Cameron demanded, not liking being turned down so easily.

"Because I don't want to put all of our money towards that right now, and it isn't a necessity yet," House answered. "Maybe when Nicole turns two."

Cameron let out a sigh but decided to leave it for now; she would just have to bug him about it later, perhaps in a more subtle way.

Back at work, the team had a case again and were discussing what the diagnosis could be when Cuddy walked in. Signaling to Cameron and House that she needed to talk to them in and motioned them into House's office and closing the door and blinds behind her.

"I'm sorry, I have tried for as long as I could, but you two can not work together anymore," Cuddy said point blank hoping to get this over as quickly as possible. The Dr. House's were shocked to say the least, and unsure as to how to respond. Cameron was the first to speak up.

"Do I have to transfer to another hospital?" she asked, trying to fight back the fear and worry in her voice.

"No, that won't be necessary. Its just you can no longer work in the diagnostics department." Cuddy answered taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Besides telling you that I can no longer keep you two together, I'm also here to offer you Immunology, as your own department. Dr. Jackson has decided to retire in a few months time. We've talked it over and have decided that with your experience under House, you'd make an excellent Head. Should you choose to accept this offer, you would be transferred immediately, and begin training as Head of the department." Cuddy continued hope and apprehension in her voice.

"I want you in the Immunology department, Cameron. I think you could do wonders there." Cuddy added, handing Cameron the formal and written proposal.

"No." House cut in suddenly.

"House, be reasonable." Cuddy started.

"No, I want Allison to stay here with me. Screw what the board says." House repeated, his eyes going dark with anger.

"House, it isn't my decision anymore. I can't do anything about it, you should be happy you have been able to work with each other for this long." Cuddy said, trying to hold back from yelling.

"You know just as well as I do that this team is nothing if it is not complete!" he shouted.

"No, you just don't want to do any interviews," came Cuddy's response.

"Allison, go back to the next room," House said with a dangerous voice. She couldn't help but start releasing the tears that she had been holding so painfully. She wasn't so upset that she couldn't work with her husband anymore, just the fact that she loved this department, no matter how many ups and downs it had brought. The boys were starting to get up to sit next to her and comfort her when she stood up and ran to the girls locker room hopefully to find the room empty because she definitely needed some time to herself. After pulling herself together there she moved back to House's office.

"No." Cameron said, finally speaking. "Lisa if you would give us a moment please? I'll meet with you in your office in an hour, if that's ok?"

Nodding, Cuddy left the office hoping Cameron could calm her raging husband, and keep him from doing something rash, like quitting. Much like the last time something like this had come up.

Back in House's office; House had started to shout at Cameron about how she could consider that and what she thinking.

Cameron just watched as House ranted before going to him and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Greg. Stop this. Think it over. It's a wonderful opportunity. You know that if the board really wanted to I'd be on my way to another hospital. This way I'm only a floor up. And if you still want to screw logic, just think of how ours kids can tell all their friends that both their parents are heads at a world renowned hospital. Think how cool it'll make them. Huh?" Cameron said searching his face for some small sign of acceptance.

After what felt like an eternity, House signed and nodded. Leaning into Cameron's touch he nodded his head once more, this time in defeat. Looking at Cameron he grinned.

"When did you get so stubborn?" He asked ruefully.

"But if we go through with this I want a clause saying that you're the only doctor from Immunology I get for a consult." He added seriously.

"I think we can arrange that. Besides after your little scene with Cuddy she'll agree to something minor, happy that you aren't going to try and quit or something, to get me to stay." Cameron responded with a smile and a quick kiss for House.

"What happened in there?" Foreman asked as the pair made their way back to the conference room.

"A lot of stuff. All you need to know though is that Cameron's the next head of Immunology, no longer doomed to differentials with you low-life's on a day to day basis." House snarked.

Both of the boys looked up questioning looks and wonder written on their faces.

"What?" Chase asked, "I thought Cuddy was gonna fire her or something. That's what the rumors have been saying, especially after that mysyterious board meeting earlier this week."

"No, Cuddy didn't fire her. Just transferred her to Immunology, and gave her a raise." House said a trace of anger still in his voice.

"It is because we're married," Cameron explained to the boys, who were confused by House's outburst.

The boys nodded but you can tell that they didn't really like the answer.

Leaving the guys on their own, Cameron made her way down to Cuddy's office, where she found the Dean of Medicine waiting for her.

"Dr. Cuddy." Cameron said by way of greeting, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Dr. Cameron." Cuddy, responded, searching the younger woman's face for some inclination of her answer.

"I talked to Gre- House. And I've come to the decision that I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Really? That's great Dr. Cameron." Cuddy replied happily.

Nodding, Cameron paused before adding continuing.

"There is one condition however. It's the only way House will let me go without raising hell." Cameron said, cautiously.

"Oh. And what might that be?" Cuddy asked sure House would try to demand something outrageous.

"That I be the only doctor allowed for consults, when needed from Immunology." Cameron answered.

"Are you serious? Greg House wants that? Just that?" Cuddy questioned incredulously. "Never mind tell him that's just fine. I don't want him to try and wedge in another condition. So, Dr. Cameron congratulations. You're officially the youngest Head of a Department, ever." Cuddy said getting up from her place behind the desk, going to give Cameron a quick hug.

"Thanks, Lisa." Cameron said returning the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner. I've got to go, make sure Greg hasn't burned anything down, yet."

Nodding Cuddy watched as Cameron went off, expecting her to see the younger woman head to the elevators, but instead, Cuddy saw Cameron make a beeline for the bathroom next to the clinic instead. Curious, and alarmed Cuddy followed Cameron into the bathroom.

"Allison?" Cuddy asked after finding Cameron in the furthest stall.

"What is it Allison? Are you ok?" Cuddy asked again, worried.

Looking up Cameron offered a small weak, with a twinge of sadness.

"Looks like Nicole's not going to be the baby of the family much longer." Cameron said with a shaky voice.


	6. The Begining

Cuddy stood back shocked, her mouth agape, eyes wide, braced against the bathroom stall. Going over to Cameron to offer her a hand up she looked over the younger woman.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked pulling Cameron up as gently as she could, seeing how shook up Cameron seemed to be.

"You ok? You're shaking." Cuddy asked concerned.

"Bout of morning sickness," Cameron answered by way of explanation.

"So you're sure then? You are pregnant?" Cuddy questioned.

"I haven't taken any tests yet, but all the symptoms point to that," Cameron said. "Morning sickness, sudden odd cravings, and restless nights."

"Sounds about right," Cuddy replied. "Have you told House yet?"

"Not yet, I'm not sure how he will take it," Cameron explained a bit ashamed.

"Are you kidding me? He'll be so happy we won't know what happened to the House we used to know. I mean you have seen how he is with Nicole and Rachel, right?" Cuddy asked, receiving laughter from Cameron.

"Yeah well, I was planning on telling him after I took a pregnancy test," Cameron admitted.

"That sounds good. You want to take one here at the hospital? May as well take the most accurate one seeing as you do work in a hospital and all," Cuddy asked Cameron.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Cameron said.

"Okay, why don't we slip into one of the rooms? I'll draw some blood and then you can take it to the lab and run the test yourself, just in case House finds it some way, because we know he would."

"Okay, which room shall it be then?" Cameron asked.

"How about we do it in my office with the blinds closed," Cuddy answered. "A bit suspicious perhaps, but closest thing we have to total secrecy."

"That's fine," Cameron answered as the two of them slipped into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy pulled some out some of the supplies she would need to draw blood, out of a drawer and made her way to Cameron who was on a couch. When Cameron gave the 'ok' Cuddy took the blood that would be needed for the test, sealed it, and handed it to Cameron to take to the lab.

Meanwhile, House was in his office, the boys on his couch, all wondering why Cameron had been gone for so long. When suddenly, the person they had been thinking of walked through the door.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked, once the boys were out of the room. Cameron had shut the blinds quickly and made her way over to his desk.

Silently she handed him the papers that contained the results of her pregnancy test. He looked up at her quizzically before opening it and looking over the papers. After scanning the papers he saw that the test showed the person to be pregnant.

"I don't understand why you are showing me somebody's pregnancy test," he said looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"Look at the name, Greg," she said simply.

Looking at the top right corner of the sheet, something he had neglected, House found the test to be none other than his wife's, Allison was pregnant. House looked up at her in shock for a few minutes, silent and serious. Just as Cameron opened her mouth to say something House was up out of his chair, kissing his wife deeply.

"This is why you've been bugging me about a new house, isn't it?" he asked, roughly.

Cameron who was still shocked by House's reaction just nodded, smiling slightly.

"You've known for that long and didn't tell me?" he asked, slightly letting on a hurt expression.

"It was just a suspicion then, I didn't want to tell you until I was positive," Cameron responded trying to soothe House's pride.

Once everything had been smoothed over and explained to House, Cameron made her way back to the conference room, smiling as she started to gather up some of her stuff. Organizing what few items she had in her small office area, Cameron did her best to ignore the questioning stares coming from the two male ducklings.

"What happened in there?" Foreman finally asked.

"I just told Greg that I found out I'm pregnant," she answered, chuckling at how the boys' jaws dropped and eyes widened. After the shock had worn off Cameron laughed happily as she received words of congratulations and a hugs from Foreman and Chase.

"Thank you," she answered. "But I really have to get going. Need to find out where I'm working from now on." Cameron added with some of House's signature snark. It seemed he was really rubbing off on her.

Making her way own to the Dean's office Cameron's mind wandered over what would happen next. How would she handle work and home life? Especially when both were about to increase dramatically. Upon reaching Cuddy's office Cameron had to smile at the expecting look from the older woman.

"It was positive," Cameron answered the silent question. Cuddy got up from her desk and gave Cameron a big hug and words of congratulations.

"Can I still take on Head of Immunology?" Cameron asked a bit nervously. "Even though I might be out for a month, possibly two in the near future?"

"I don't see why not." Cuddy answered. "I'd still like you to be Head and I'm sure we can work around your maternity leave and pregnancy. Why don't we head up to Dr. Jackson's office and talk to him about your training and all?" Cuddy proposed.

Making their way back upstairs, Cuddy paused only to show Cameron her temporary office, seeing as Dr. Jackson's office would become hers after he left. Then Cuddy showed Cameron into Dr. Anthony Jackson's office.

"Dr. Jackson," Cuddy said politely as greeting, and to gain the man's attention from the paperwork he was currently working on.

"Well, hello Dr. Cuddy. " Dr. Jackson greeted pleasantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I'd like you to meet Dr. Cameron. She's agreed to take over your position once you leave us," Cuddy responded.

"Well this is a pleasure. It's nice to finally meet the woman whom I've heard so much about," he said, giving Cameron a large smile, who returned it with one of her own.

"Yes, we wanted to come up and see about scheduling training and a few other matters as well." Cameron said, a bit nervous, since technically she was meeting her new boss.

Glancing at the clock Jackson, nodded thoughtfully.

"Well seeing as the day is almost over why don't you and I meet tomorrow morning and plan everything out then?" Jackson asked Cameron. "Say eleven?"

"That sounds great," Cameron answered, before exchanging good-byes with Cuddy and Jackson. Making her way back to the Diagnostics office, she slipped into House's office.

"You ready to go?" she asked House.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, time to tell the kids that I'm pregnant," she answered, with a smirk. "You want to go with the somewhat same approach as before?"

"Sure, we can sit her on the couch and tell her together." House responded

Later that night…

Cameron and House walked through the door, seeing that nor Nicole or Rachel were in the living room, Cameron made her way back to Nicole's nursery. Unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips, Cameron watched as Rachel successfully put Nicole down. Once Nicole was soundly asleep, Cameron beckoned Rachel into the living room where House was already on the opposite side of the couch.

"Sit down," Cameron told Rachel. "We have something to tell you."

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked instantly.

"No, you're not in trouble," Cameron answered, rolling here eyes as she sat next to House.

"Your mother has something to tell you," House said. Rachel looked over to her mom with a questioning look, with a somewhat doubt look, still not sure if she was in trouble or not.

"I'm pregnant," Cameron said bluntly, leaving Rachel with the same expression that Cameron had seen for the most the day.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations mom!" Rachel said, gong to her mom and hugging her tightly. She was excited. Though she hadn't told anybody, Rachel secretly wanted a little brother too, so that she could help make him into everything her dad hadn't been. Maybe this would be it. Rachel hoped so. Things kept getting better and better at the House household it seemed, so maybe just maybe this would be part of it.


	7. Fraternal

* * *

It had been three months since Cameron had found out she was pregnant. She was now four months into her pregnancy and two into her new role as Head of Immunology. After a month of solid training, Dr. Jackson had deemed her ready for the job. After which she with the help of Foreman, Chase, and Wilson had moved into the larger office, and taken full reign over Immunology.

Today Cameron had her monthly pregnancy appointment, with Dr. Cuddy who had appointed herself Cameron's doctor once more. At 2:30 Cameron and House were in the waiting room, having just sat down when Cuddy came rushing in.

"I have to start a little early if you don't mind," Cuddy said, directing them to the first open room she could find.

"That's fine," Cameron answered while lying down on the bed in the room, starting to roll up her shirt showing the bump that was very apparent under her shirt. Cuddy put the cold gel on and started the ultra sound, while asking Cameron the routine questions.

"So have you experienced any bleeding or cramping?" Cuddy asked.

"None," Cameron answered.

"Anything different from your last pregnancy?" Cuddy asked.

"It seems to me that everything is hitting me harder in this one," she answered. "The morning sickness is worst, I can't be near a room that has fresh coffee in it, and sleep is rare."

Cuddy looked at a spot on the screen that gave both House and Cameron worried expressions.

"Is something wrong?" House asked.

"N.. No… Not at all actually," she answered, turning her attention back to the couple and giving them a large smile. "Actually everything is fine…its just that, well, you guys are having twins."

Shocked, both Cameron and House turned to the monitor, easily locating the two splotches that were their children. House unable to hide his happiness quickly pulled Cameron into a big hug and kiss, much like he had when she had first told him of this pregnancy.

"I won't be able to tell genders for a while yet, so just make the usual appointment for now. But they both look healthy right now," Cuddy said before leaving the room giving Cameron and House a moment to themselves.

"So twins?" House asked looking a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, twins." Cameron responded with a soft smile on her lips as she looked from her husband back to the monitor.

* * *

Later that night…

House and Cameron were sitting around the dinner table with Rachel and Nicole when Cameron decided to tell Rachel the news.

"Rachel, I had another ultrasound today," Cameron said. "And I have, well we have some news."

"What, is the baby okay?" Rachel asked, worried something might be wrong.

"The babies are fine," Cameron responded easily putting slight emphasis the word babies.

"Oh good," Rachel answered, and then paused for a second and took a double take. "Wait, BABIES? As in more than one?" Rachel asked, her mouth gaping

"Yup, twins actually" Cameron answered.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted, running over to Cameron and hugging her tightly once again.

The rest of the night the whole family was even more cheerful than usual, House's sarcastic attitude was not even apparent that night. Cameron barely ever saw his sadistic side anymore, but she had heard that after she'd left the diagnostics department the boys got it pretty bad.

Rachel's last day of school was next week and Cameron and House could hardly believe it. That year had gone by so fast that year, Rachel receiving straight A's and no detentions of course, but it still surprised them how much had happened in the most recent school year. Cameron and House got married, Rachel became a House, Nicole had her first birthday, and Cameron had become pregnant again with twins! It all seemed almost impossible to them that they had done that many things in that little of time.

* * *

It was at Cameron's appointment during her fifth month when Cuddy was finally able to tell the genders of the babies. House and Cameron were both extremely excited and a little nervous to find out the genders of the babies. If only because it meant that afterwards the pair could finalize names, which had already been picked. If the twins were girls they would be named Amanda Cameron and Alicia Marie. If the twins were both boys they would be Alec Gregory and Anthony Conor. And should the twins be one girl and one boy their names would be Amelia Cameron and Alec Gregory. House had claimed that while the names had to start with 'A', Cameron would make the final decision.

Cuddy had shown them to an empty room and started the ultra sound. This time Cuddy allowed Cameron and House to see the screen as well. After a few minutes, they had the first baby. It was a boy. After a moment of watching him squirm the three turned their attention to the second baby. It turned out to be a girl, obviously the younger twin based on her size. They were obviously fraternal twins, and House bet they would be near polar opposites. After the appointment was over Cameron and House went back to his office to discuss their house hunt. They had tried a few places, but none of which had been what they were looking for. Usually it would be that House didn't approve it, Cameron and Rachel did and vise versa. They had another open house that weekend and were hoping that it would be the one. So far, it sounded ideal, being only a few miles from both the hospital and the local schools.

After school had ended Friday afternoon, House and Cameron saw Sam and Rachel off to a Human Relations Camp, before heading off to the open house with Nicole. Pulling up in front of the House, both Cameron and House stared at it. It was almost exactly, what they had been looking for. The house was a soft grey color with vibrantly contrasting forest green shutters. According to the flyer about the house, it came equipped with four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a living room, kitchen and dining room, as well as a basement.

Going into the house Cameron looked around and instantly fell in love with the place. Looking around while House held Nicole, she smiled.

"Greg. This place is perfect." Cameron smiled, while taking Nicole and letting her wander up and down the hallway made of newly polished wood.

"I mean we could keep the twins together by the master and Rachel can pick one of the other two rooms, and the last one can be a guest room. The basement we can turn into some kind of family room. And the backyard! It'll be perfect for the kids; we can do something with it." Cameron started to ramble, looking around the sun drenched living room.

House only smiled at Cameron's enthusiasm and limped after Nicole who was tottering off down the hall towards the kitchen. Cameron laughing as Nicole wobbled before taking off for another part of the house. Scooping up Nicole, Cameron turned to face House who was leaning against the wall.

"Well, what do you think?" Cameron finally asked.

"I think we should put in an offer." House responded slowly with a grin for Cameron.

"What? Are you serious?" Cameron asked.

"Sure why not? I mean this is the best place we've seen so far and it's got everything we need and then some. And it's what you want." came House's easy response.

Smiling Cameron Launched herself into House's arms and kissed him happily. Pulling away after a few moments Cameron readjusted Nicole on her hip and offered House her hand.

"Come on. Let's go make an offer." She said leading the way to the living room, where the real estate agent had last been seen.

* * *

**Okay everyone, so on the last chapter I barely got any reviews and I have noticed I am getting, less, and less reviews. So I will not repost until I find that I have gotten a good amount of reviews because it is discouraging only getting a couple of reviews.**


	8. Accident

* * *

The next week…

It was late Tuesday night and packing celebrations were in full force at the House household, due to the phone call that had come earlier saying that the house Cameron and House had put an offer on had been accepted. It seems the owners were desperate to be out of the house, and the House offer had been too good to pass up. The lovely grey house was theirs. Both Cameron and House were happy and immediately asked their friends to help them move once more.

The plan was to have the entire condo packed up by Friday afternoon. House had decided to surprise Rachel by having her room totally packed up only needing to be moved to the house, when she came back from camp. That way the move would be both a surprise and easier all around.

In the meantime however, Cuddy had gave Cameron time off to pack as well as relax, seeing that at only five and a half months, Cameron was rather large. She was already having difficulty with balance, not to mention actually seeing over her stomach. Already there had been once incident where Cameron had gone to pick up Nicole, but Nicole had ran off, and Cameron had kept going forward; resulting in a bruise on Cameron's face from a stray toy. From then on House had been glued to Cameron's side, not wanting a repeat performance. So if Cameron were to drop something House would be there and pick it up for her, ignoring the pain in his leg. After having told Cameron that under no uncertain terms was he risking her or the babies' health, did Cameron relent to the over protective behavior.

However, now that Cameron was taking a week off from work, House had asked her to use the week to rest, and that when he came home he would help her pack up the condo. Only after tempting Cameron with paint samples and various baby magazines to House win the argument. This way also a baby sitter wouldn't be needed for Nicole, and Mrs. Lewis, the next door neighbor, was more likely to respond to a "page" than anyone at the hospital.

After everything had been agreed to, House had helped Cameron into bed, joining her after putting Nicole down. It was close to midnight by the time House joined Cameron, he had once again riled up Nicole with the piano, and for it needed longer to put her down.

* * *

The next day…

Cameron was left at home with Nicole, and had nothing to do besides design a nursery. Nicole it seemed was content to be playing in one spot that day, thankfully near the couch where Cameron was resting. Nevertheless though, Cameron was a pregnant woman, with odd cravings, pulling herself up, she waddled to the kitchen in search of cookie dough ice cream and pickles. Carefully Cameron made her way to the kitchen clutching to various items for balance along the way. The fridge they had however, had the freezer on the bottom, after a few seconds of leaning down for the ice cream though all sense of balance left Cameron, causing her to fall backwards, hitting her head on the tiled floor.

Luckily, after a few seconds she was able to pull herself up so that she was sitting uncomfortably on the kitchen floor. This however was short lasting, for as soon as Cameron had pulled herself upright, blackness swamped her and she fell back once more, completely unconscious.

Mrs. Lewis, the next-door neighbor, by sheer luck had heard the crash however, and had an extra key in case of an emergency. Running over to apartment as fast as a seventy-year-old woman could, she roughly opened the door when no one would answer. Upon first inspection everything seemed to be alright, Nicole was playing with her toys still in her spot next to the couch, and everything was quiet. The quiet however unnerved the elderly lady, going from room to room; she searched for what was amiss. It was only when she reached the kitchen did Mrs. Lewis find the source of the silence. Sprawled out on the floor was a very pregnant Dr. Cameron with a hint of blood seeping out from under her head. Rushing over to check Cameron's pulse, Mrs. Lewis found it unsteady, but still there. Running for the phone, Mrs. Lewis hurriedly called for an ambulance, thanking her lucky stars that she had once been a nurse. Leaving Cameron's side for a brief moment to gather Nicole, she returned instantly trying to rouse Cameron while calling Dr. House.

"House," came the gruff answer, it seemed his day hadn't been the best, thus far, and this was most defiantly not going to help.

"Dr. House, this is Mrs. Lewis." The woman answered, her voice filled with fear and anxiety.

"I'm afraid I have some …bad news. Dr. Cameron had an accident and managed to hit the back of her head while in the kitchen. There's an ambulance on the way, but she's bleeding and her pulse is unsteady. I've done what I can and I've got Nicole with me, but I fear for Dr. Cameron…"

On the other line, House had frozen, shock and fear taking over his body fast. Receiving some odd, questioning glares, from Chase, Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy, who were all in the room at the time, he stood abruptly.

"Thank you, I'll meet you here with Nicole," was all he seemed to be able to say.

"And make sure to tell them to send her to Princeton Plainsboro." House ordered in a sharp voice that only betrayed his building fear.

He ended the call and limbed faster then you would have thought a cripple able to and making his way to the elevators. Everyone was quick to follow wanting to see why House was acting so strangely. Quickly squishing into the elevator, the group remained in a curious silence, unsure as to why House seemed to be in such a great hurry to go wherever it was he was going.

"What the hell happened?" asked Wilson as soon as they were situated in the elevator.

"It's Cameron," House responded out of breath, receiving worried glares from everyone in the elevator. "She fell in the kitchen on the tile floor, cracked her skull, she's on her way here in an ambulance." He continued, still out of breath.

The agitation of everyone was nearly tangible; such a blow was dangerous for a small woman let alone a small pregnant woman. Everyone feared for Cameron; she was well loved and the twins already adored, and had a husband and two daughters who would be lost without her. Silently Wilson patted House on the back, discreetly so that no one would notice the slight interaction. Not that House would ever admit it, but he was grateful for the support, he needed it right now.

The group reached the main floor in time to see Cameron being rolled into the ER. House quickly tried to make his way to her, but was stopped almost instantly by Cuddy.

"You are in no way getting close to that ER. You are going to wait for Nicole to arrive and then go straight back to your office. I will call you as soon as I know what is going on with Dr. Cameron. I don't want you terrorizing the doctors in there while your daughter needs you."

Turning to Foreman and Chase, Cuddy sent them into the ER ordering to take over Cameron's case, and told them that she would join them in a moment. Leaving Wilson in charge of House she nodded to House telling him everything was going to be fine, before disappearing behind the ER doors herself.

House was given no time to respond, but rather just slumped in a bench, cradling his face between his hands, unsure what to do until Nicole arrived with Mrs. Lewis. Wondering momentarily if he should call up Rachel and tell her what was going, he instantly disregarded the idea, feeling it would be better to wait for Cameron to come around first.

When Mrs. Lewis arrived with Nicole, House simply took Nicole and nodded to Mrs. Lewis in thanks. Then quickly retreated to his office, he couldn't be down here knowing his wife was being worked on just on the other side of the ER doors, and he was helpless to do anything; if anything that was what was frightened him most, his inability to do anything. Silently he cradled Nicole to his chest, waiting on pins and needles for the phone call from Cuddy.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, but was in reality only a half an hour, the phone call came.

"House," came the instant reply.

"It's Cuddy. Cameron's stable, but still unconscious. We're hoping she'll come around in the hour, but she did hit her head pretty hard." came the weary response.

"I'm coming down." House said instantly.

"No. No just stay in your office. I'll be up in a bit to watch Nicole, if you'd like. She doesn't need to see her mother like this." Cuddy said feeling sorry for the brilliant diagnostician and his daughter.

"Fine." Came the response after a short pause, albeit grudgingly.

"I'll be up in a few. Does Nicole need anything?" Cuddy asked.

"No she's good. Our next door neighbor brought her diaper bag along and it's got everything in it." House responded.

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minuets."

"Yeah." Was the only response given.

Hanging up the phone House sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, before looking over to Nicole who had fallen asleep a short while ago on the couch. Sighing he got up to carefully wrap a blanket around he sleeping form, only looking up when Cuddy walked in. Nodding to Cuddy House placed a soft kiss on Nicole's forehead before walking out the door.

Heading straight to Cameron's room House found himself praying to the god he didn't believe in for his own sake and that of his wife's. Walking into Cameron's room House immediately took the chair to Cameron's right and took her hand in his own large one.

"Allison, darling. Come on you have to wake up. I need you here with me." House whispered, kissing the back of Cameron's hand softly.

* * *

**Okay people, REVIEW!!! I am starting to seriously lose my inspiration and if you want at good and complete story with longer chapters then you are going to have to review!!!**


	9. Waiting

It had been an hour since House had gone down to Cameron's room and two since she had been out of surgery. House was still at her side, holding her hand, talking to her as if she was only sleeping. It was only after the talking didn't make him feel any better did he demand that Cameron wake up, telling her that she had to come around, he wouldn't be able to tell Rachel she had just lost her mother, or raise Nicole on his own, and that he was terrified of what would happen with the twins. It was only after his rant did House sit back utterly exhausted, looking at the clock he decided to call Mrs. Lewis to see if she could pick up Nicole, who was still with Cuddy, and take her home, so she wouldn't have to spend the night is such an unfamiliar place.

House was still debating weather or not to tell Rachel about her mother when he felt a squeeze on his hand. Turning his attention to Cameron, he saw that she was slowly opening her eyes but closed them suddenly against the harsh lights of the room. House walked over to the light switch and switched off one of the lights to make the room slightly darker. At this, Cameron opened her eyes.

House instantly hugged her and kissed her forehead and then got her some water and helped her drink it as to ease the dryness of her throat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her after she had finished drinking some of her water.

"My head is killing me, what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything?" House asked, seeing how much of her memory she had and to answer some un-answered questions of House's regarding the accident.

"I remember leaning down to get something out of the freezer and that is all I remember before this," she answered, closing her eyes trying to recall more from the memory.

"Well it seems that you fell from leaning forward and cracked your head on the kitchen tile, hence the headache," he answered her question from earlier. Cameron nodded her understanding and it fell silent for a few moments when Cameron thought about the babies.

"Are the babies alright?" she asked, instantly starting to panic.

"We don't know yet, Cuddy said that she would do an ultrasound once you awoke in the morning. It's almost eight, I'll call her and see if she is here yet," he answered, leaning towards the phone in the room and phoning Cuddy down stairs.

"Cuddy," she answered.

"It's House, she's up. Get up here and do the ultrasound," he answered and hung up before Cuddy could respond.

House then reassured Cameron that Cuddy would be up there in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Wilson had just walked into the room to check in on Cameron and to see how House was holding up. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Cameron was conscience.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked Cameron.

"I have a horrible headache but that is only to be expected considering the circumstances. Otherwise I'm doing fine though," she answered.

"And the babies?" he asked.

"We don't know yet, Cuddy should be here soon to do an ultrasound," she said uncertainty and worry lacing through her voice.

"I'm sure they're fine, your family is made up of incredible fighters," he told her reassuringly. She thanked him and after exchanging a word with House, left the room for a meeting he had with a patient. House explained after Wilson left that he had not told Rachel yet, not wanting to tell her until he was sure that she were awake and that the babies were fine and Cameron had agreed. It would be the best way to handle the situation.

The door opened once again and House and Cameron expected it to be Cuddy but instead it was Chase and Foreman. They both came over and gave Cameron a hug, and the placed a nice set of flowers next to her bed with a small card attached to one of the stems that said 'Get well soon!' Of course the boys and she exchanged some words; not working together anymore left them with more to talk about. House ignored the boys and his wife's talk, starting to wonder where Cuddy had gotten to; he was already on pins and needles as it was. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Cuddy walked in at that moment with an ultrasound machine, leaving the boys to slip off and give the Drs. House and Cuddy the semblance of privacy, seeing that they would really be waiting right outside the door.

Cuddy explained that she was finishing a meeting with major donors to the hospital when House had called and that is why she had taken so long. Cameron of course said it was no big deal while House made a small fuss about but he stopped when he and Cuddy had finished prepping Cameron for the ultrasound, which left Cameron's expanding stomach very much exposed to the cool air of the hospital room. Cuddy had placed the cold gel across Cameron's stomach, and slowly began to run the wand over the exposed, taught skin. Cuddy had decided that it was best if she sought out the twins first, thus to shield Cameron and House from any potentially heartbreaking news. After a few moments of silence, Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief and turned the screen to face the two anxiously waiting doctors. Smiling Cuddy showed Cameron and House her discoveries.

"Well here we have your baby girl…"

"Amelia" House interrupted instantly, now that he knew his children were going to be ok, he insisted on using the names that had been chosen for them.

"Amelia," Cuddy repeated. "She's showing off. Up close and personal." Cuddy pointed out their baby girl's shape.

"And Alec?" Cameron asked anxiously, though taking her cue from House and using the unborn child's name.

"He's right over here." Cuddy said shifting the wand to show the baby boy.

"He's a bit bigger, but I think Amelia's going to be born first. Judging by her position and the fact that she was found first. Already a miniature House."

House and Cameron both smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

"But other than that both seem to be doing fine. Heartbeats are strong and going steady. Limbs there and growing. Everything seems to be just fine." Cuddy said wrapping up the appointment.

Silently House took Cameron's hands between his own and kissed them softly, the lingering of his lips the only betrayal of the fear that had only just left his body. Letting go of her hands House began to wipe the gel from the ultrasound of Cameron's stomach taking care to be gentle, and softly caress the skin almost as if he tried hard he could actually hold his twins and show them his support and love. After Cameron had been cleaned up and cleared to leave the next day, Cuddy found Wilson, Foreman and Chase all waiting outside the room. Cuddy smirked and shook her head before heading back to her own office, leaving Cameron and Hose to deal with the storm of questions.

After House and Cameron had gotten past their personal Inquisition, Cameron decided to call Rachel at camp and tell her what had happened. Rachel who was greatly concerned for her mom and was reassured by her father that everything would be just fine hung up reluctantly and went back to the day's activities. Only after swearing, she would call back and check in later that night as well as every night. During the phone call Cameron also decided to tell Rachel about the new house because they had postponed the moving date a few days so that Cameron could recover, and by then Rachel would be back home.

After the phone call Cameron fell asleep slowly, content with House keeping vigil at her bedside. Unfortunately though, sleep would not stay with Cameron, only twenty to thirty minute interval seemed allowed. After the third occurrence House looked up at Cameron quizzically.

"I can't stay asleep. I'm still so worried about the babies… Greg we could have lost them." Cameron said a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Move over," House demanded of Cameron. Cameron looked over at him, a bit shocked by his response. She had rather been hoping for the gentler side of House that shown through at the appointment with Cuddy. Slowly House climbed in next to her and put his arm behind her neck as she snuggled into his arms.

"Now listen here woman," House started, "Those babies, no, Amelia and Alec, they're our children. Stubborn as hell, and brilliant to boot. They'll be just as amazing as Rach and Nic. Be strong and healthy, if only because I said so, alright? So you stop worrying because they're gonna be just fine. I promise." House said in a dead calm voice, trying his best to chase off Cameron's fears and worries.

"Now try and sleep we've got a few busy weeks ahead of us."

Smiling softly and kissing House's cheek Cameron snuggled closer into his side, falling asleep almost instantly. It was only a few hours later, when Cameron woke from the twin's kicking did she notice what lay beyond the glass door of her room. Curled up outside on benches were none other than Wilson, Foreman, and Chase. It seemed that they really were becoming a patchwork family.

* * *

**Okay people, so I am really becoming disappointed with the lack of reviews. So here is my final attempt into getting you guys to review...**

**IF YOU GUYS DO NOT REVIEW I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER THE LAST CHAPTER! IF YOU DO REVIEW, I WILL KEEP GOING, BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!**

**So press that light purpilish colored button down there and keep this story going!**


	10. 2 Sams

It had been a few weeks since Cameron had "bumped her head" as House had taken to calling it before disaster struck. Everything had so far been going well, the House family had moved into the beautiful gray house. Cameron had been forced into early maternity leave. Nicole had adjusted to having her own room. And Rachel had happily redecorated her basement room. But all good things must come to an end, and this seemed to be too true for Rachel.

It was Tuesday afternoon when Rachel came home from school, slamming doors shut, throwing her things around and just making general noise. She felt as if her world was crashing down around her. Hearing the commotion Cameron rushed into the living room to see what was going on.

"Rachel! What in the world is going on?" Cameron exclaimed.

Turning to face her mother, Rachel let out a single sob before rushing into her mother's arms. It was then that Cameron noticed her daughter's tear stained cheeks.

"Oh baby. What's wrong love?" Cameron asked cradling Rachel against her.

"Mama…he broke up with me." Was all Rachel managed to get out before dissolving into tears once more.

"Oh. Rachel. Baby, I'm so sorry." Cameron cooed, holding Rachel close. After a while Cameron looked down at Rachel.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Cameron asked softly.

"He said that he didn't want to be attached when school started." Rachel spat out. "He said that high school was for having _fun_. For meeting new people to hang out with, but you could tell he meant girls." Rachel added slowly starting to cry into Cameron's shoulder again.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have kept this pain from you, but sadly it's part of growing up." Cameron said gently kissing Rachel's forehead.

After a few moments of silence Cameron nudged Rachel.

"Come on. It's time to introduce you to the age old tradition of wallowing. I'll get rid of your dad and Nicole for the night, and we'll wallow. It doesn't get rid of the pain but you feel a bit better after it. So while I set everything up I want you to go take a shower and change into something comfortable. Even if it's PJ's, Ok?"

Nodding Rachel got up off the couch, but quickly turned back.

"You aren't going to tell dad what happened are you?" she asked starting to panic. Her dad would positively _murder _Sam if he knew what had happened.

"Not if you don't want me to, but you know he'll find out eventually. He always does." Cameron responded.

"But he'll kill Sam. I mean as tempting as it is, I don't want dad to go to prison or something." Rachel said.

Cameron chuckled. "Well, first your dad wouldn't get caught and two he'd probably send Chase and Foreman maybe even Jimmy to do his dirty work. But I'll just tell him we need a girl's night, for now."

"Ok. Thanks mom." Rachel responded.

Shaking her head sadly, Cameron reached for the phone, dialing Greg's cell. Explaining to him that her and Rachel needed a girl's night, and ask if he could take Nicole to Cuddy or Wilson's for the night and make himself scarce. It was only explaining that "girly" issues were involved did he agree. His only condition was that he be allowed in to collect an overnight bag. After hanging up with House did Cameron go searching for Rachel.

"Rach?" Cameron called from the head of the stairs to the basement room.

"Here mom." Rachel answered reluctantly.

"Come on babe. Let's get going huh? We got a long night a head of us." Cameron beckoned with small smile.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see." Cameron answered with a House-ian smirk.

It was only after a quick run to the grocery store did Rachel start to understand just what wallowing was all about. Cameron had dressed up the coffee table with copious amounts of chocolate and other junk food, while having Rachel pick out movies of her choice.

It was half way through the third movie and Rachel's fourth box of cookie dough bites when House came home. Looking up from her spot on the couch, expecting to see her mom return from her bedroom with old photos, she instead met House's concerned look with her own melancholy one.

"Rach?" House asked softly, instantly noticing the girl's red and puffy eyes, tear stained face, as well as the fresh tears that seemed ready to fall at any given moment. Slowly he moved closer to his oldest daughter. She may not have been his by blood, but in his eyes she may as well have been, and truth be told he didn't like what he saw in her eyes.

"Daddy…"Rachel sobbed before launching herself into House's arms.

"Whoa…hey there monkey. What's wrong sweetie?" House asked wrapping his arms around the girl, using his private nickname for her, picked up after a story the girl had shared with him one evening.

"He broke up with me. He wants to be single for high school so he can have fun with _other_ people." Rachel cried in anger and sadness.

"What?" House raged. "That cretin. Did I not promise him hell if he broke your heart?" House got up making for the door but Rachel pulled him back.

"No, dad, please. Just leave him alone, I'll get him back somehow." Rachel said distractedly, wondering just how she was going to get back at Sam for being such a prick.

"Well I actually had an idea on that. And if your father dearest here doesn't mind it too much we can put it into effect soon." Cameron said coming back into the living room with a few album books under her arm. Greeting House with a light kiss, she took up a spot on the couch, pulling Rachel down with her.

"Now, Greg no freaking out until I've finished presenting my idea." Cameron said with a warning look to her husband.

Nodding his head in agreement but with a skeptical glare on his face House gave his consent.

"Ok. Now there's a med student who's been hanging around the Immunology department, doing some work for me with Cuddy's blessing. A few weeks ago he got into a spot of trouble with some labs for one of my other doctors, but came to me for help, and we managed to salvage the labs. So, like any thankful boy, he said he'd do anything for me to show his gratitude." At this Cameron chuckled at the boy's naivety and continued on with her story.

"So I was thinking I'd call on my favor with young Richard, and have him masquerade as your new boyfriend for a couple of weeks after school starts."

"But, mom a pre med student would never go for that. And if he's anywhere near good looking he'll already have a girlfriend who'll never agree to this!" Rachel cried in protest.

"Forget girlfriend. I don't want some smarmy college boy trying to feel up my daughter." House added.

Rolling her eyes Cameron sighed in exasperation.

"Perhaps, but you should know that while Simon is a nice looking boy, and in definite need of something closer to recreational fun. Poor boy's just transferred in from California and has few friends. Besides think of how it would look to Sam. An older cuter guy coming to pick up the girl he let slip through his fingers. Boy wouldn't know what to do with himself." Cameron smirked.

Rachel paused and thought this over. It sounded like an interesting idea to say the least.

"But would Richard, that his name right, go for it?" Rachel asked. "I mean why would he want to spend time with a lowly high school sophomore. Sure he owes you, but still isn't this a bit extreme?"

Cameron merely shrugged. "Perhaps, but if he agrees to this, maybe he can also get a tour guide so to speak out of it?" Cameron asked Rachel.

"I…could do that I guess. But only if he agrees to it, not forced into it, mom." Rachel said.

"I still don't like it." House finally spoke up; he didn't like the idea of some strange boy running with his daughter around town, especially if he drove, and even worse he was new, he didn't know about him.

"And what do you suggest then, dear husband?" Cameron asked dangerously.

Looking at Cameron carefully and then at Rachel who seemed to be cheering up a bit by the idea.

"Beating the boy to a bloody pulp?" House asked hopefully.

"Illegal and we wouldn't allow it." Cameron responded coolly.

Growling in frustration House glared at Cameron. "Fine, but I want to meet this boy first. Under no uncertain terms is he gonna get ideas about his time with Rachel."

"Sounds fair enough." Cameron agreed.

"So now that it's all settled do I really have to spend the night with Jimmy? He's such a _girl._" House whined.

"Yeah dad you can stay. But you have to stay clear of the living room. That's girl territory." Rachel answered.

"Fine." House sighed out.

Laughing Rachel turned back to the movie, snuggling up to Cameron.

Later that week…

It had been a few days since the Sam fiasco had happened, and while Rachel was doing better House could still see the lingering sadness, and it was killing him. He was totally helpless in fixing her, or at least making her feel better, which rubbed his diagnostic pride to no end. It was only after successfully stealing another lunch from Wilson and an overdo rant did an idea come to him. Cameron was in desperate need a stress free day, with all that was going on with Rachel and finishing settling the house, the stress was really getting to her. The last thing House wanted was something to happen to the babies, one scare was more than enough. And Rachel could just use a getaway.

Friday morning, House cornered Cameron in the kitchen while she was making breakfast.

"Here." He said handing Cameron an envelope.

"What this?" Cameron asked opening the envelope.

"Spa reservations for tomorrow. Rachel's depression is getting me depressed and your hormones trying to kill me. I don't want to see the two of you for at least 18 hours." House said gruffly.

Looking up at House Cameron smiled and wiped away a few stray tears before hugging House.

"Oh, Greg this is great. I love it. Thank You." Cameron said peppering House with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know. Just remember 18 hours!" House said before limping away for work.

Saturday morning found Cameron and Rachel leaving the house bright and early for the spa across town. It was later in the day when the House woman were relaxing in a hot tub did the serious talk begin. They had been talking throughout the day, all subjects were fair game. Even the impending plan with Richard had been discussed at length. It was now though that Rachel worked up the courage to ask about the serious subjects.

"Mom, what about dad?" Rachel asked.

"What about your dad. You know that story we met at work-" Cameron started.

"No, mom, I mean my biological dad, Sam." Rachel said.

"Oh. Well what about him?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

"Well I know most of the back story between the two of you and pieces of the recent stuff. And where he is now and stuff. But what happens next?" Rachel asked.

"Well actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I just didn't want to upset you with it all. Your dad, Sam, is actually due out of jail about a month or so. I got a letter the other day about it. And he wants to see you once he's out, I'd really rather you didn't but it is your choice he is your dad." Cameron said uneasily.

"No, actually he's not. Sam is my sperm donor, Greg House is my dad. I've got his last name, and he treats me the same as he does Nicole, who is his biological daughter. I couldn't ask for a better one. Sure the sarcasm stings sometimes, but I mean he is human. And he's good to you, nothing like Sam was." Rachel responded.

"I agree entirely. Sam is the symbol for that time in my life where I was a rebellious and stupid teenage, who made some bad choices. But you learn to live with them." Cameron said seriously.

"So what happens when Sam does get out?" Rachel asked after a few minuets of silence.

"Well…we'll probably end up in a custody battle, to be honest. But since Greg has legally adopted you he won't have a case. His being in prison won't help either, nor will his violent past. But chances are he'll try and drag it out as long as possible." Cameron said slowly thinking it over as she spoke.

Rachel nodded her understanding.

"You and dad won't let him get near me though will you?" Rachel asked "Like during the trials or whatever."

"No, no, no. Not a chance. The only way you'll even be at those hearings is if it's mandatory otherwise I'll arrange for you to be at home or with Lisa or Jimmy." Cameron reassured her daughter.

Rachel just breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking at Rachel closely Cameron just shook her head; this was too much for such a young girl.

"Come on. Its time to visit the salon. We need a pick me up. Don't you agree?" Cameron asked searching for a smile.

"Absolutely." Rachel replied instantly.

"You know I was thinking of showing you just where your blonde hair comes from." Cameron said teasingly. "That and Greg has never actually seen my natural hair color."

"Wait. What?" Rachel asked surprised. "You mean you're actually a blonde?"

"Born and raised." Cameron laughed. "Where do you think your blonde hair comes from anyways? Sam has light brown, but not blonde. But maybe we can even get you some daring red highlights, huh baby?"

* * *

A/n: Yes there is Sam drama on the horizon, both Sam's too. How's that for creepy? And just to let you all know our dear Richard will be making his appearance next chapter… and he's also based on the character Simon Tam from Firefly & Serenity. Just thought you'd like to know. 


	11. Sam and the Babies

**Sorry I haven't written in forever!!! I've just been so busy with school!!! (Oh, and I got a lot of reviews last time so keep it up and the story will last longer!!!

* * *

**A month had passed and Cameron was now 8 months pregnant, making her very, very large. Much to her disappointment, Cameron could never really be left alone anymore, due to the difficulty that came with standing, sitting or leaning to far forward on her own. Also with these changes came the nanny that had been hired temporarily to help out with Nicole. 

House, oddly enough had been the same rude and abrasive man as ever, give he wasn't dealing with his girls. However, if anyone asked the male ducklings on House's team, story was that they were on the receiving end of House's wrath more than ever the more pregnant Cameron was.

On the revenge front with Sam, Rachel and Richard hadn't done as well as planned, but did end up becoming really good friends. As a result, the pair could often be found wandering the hospital in Richard's spare time. It was on one of these days that Rachel's world was shaken up in a way she could never imagine.

House and his team, which was far too testosterone drive had just wrapped up a case, and Cuddy had decided to reward good behavior by letting the team leave early for their weekends. After fetching Rachel from the Immunology department and arriving home to Cameron on the couch that the blow came.

Beckoning Rachel towards her Cameron handed Rachel a letter. "It's from Sam, your birth father." Cameron explained softly.

Taking the note, Rachel settled herself next to Cameron, House sinking into the sofa on her other side, leaving Rachel sandwiched between those _she_ called her parents.

"Hello Darling," she read aloud. "I'm writing you to apologize for the incident that happened so many years ago. I've changed since then, I promise. I'd love nothing more than to see you again, sit and talk to you. We could meet up over coffee or something. Call me, my numbers at the bottom of the page, or write me back at this address. I love you. Dad."

After a few moments of total silence Rachel looked up to her parents.

"You won't let him come close to me, right?" she asked, suddenly looking lost and vulnerable.

"Not in a million years, Monkey." House said roughly.

"Of course not," Cameron answered at the same time.

"I do think that you should respond though. Tell him you don't want him in your life." Cameron added softly "Otherwise he'll keep trying to contact you." She pointed out.

"Yeah…yeah that's a good idea." Rachel answered distractedly, getting up and moving towards her room, leaving her parents to stare after her worried.

It wasn't until later that night that Rachel finally found the courage to pen her response.

_Dear Sam,_

_I appreciate the letter, but feel you should know that I don't want or need you in my life anymore. You aren't my dad, just a sperm donor. Did you honestly think you could claim that title after all you did to my mom? Don't try to contact me again. I have a real dad know, and he's the only one I need. That and he doesn't respond well to competition, but you already know that don't you?_

_Have a nice life,_

_Rachel House_

Biting her lip nervously the next day Rachel nodded once to herself before leaving her letter at the P.O. Box, Sam had sent his letter from, making sure there would be no way to trace the return address. Looking behind her once more Rachel walked out to where House was waiting to take her back home.

A week later the other shoe, so to speak fell. Making her way up the stair to the main floor from her basement bedroom, Rachel heard a moan coming from the living room. Running to the living room Rachel found Cameron sprawled across the couch, her arms clutching her stomach and pain etched into her face.

"Mom are you ok?" Rachel asked racing to kneel at her mother's side.

"Rach, go get you dad. My water just broke, the babies are coming" Cameron panted, post contraction.

Sprinting to the den Rachel yelled for her dad the entire way.

"Dad, mom's water just broke! Hurry!"

Cameron, moaned again as another contraction hit her, this time driving her husband to her side. Helping Cameron, sit upright, House ordered Rachel to collect Nicole and the over night bag her mom had packed, while he helped Cameron to the car.

"Call Cuddy and let her know what's happening." House directed Rachel, tossing her his cell. Taking the phone Rachel rushed to let know Cuddy what was about to happen. After which texts and calls were sent out to grandparents and ducklings.

Greeted in the ER by Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman and Chase, everyone helped to get Cameron settled into a room and made as comfortable as possible. It seemed however that the twins had inherited their father's impatience, because soon after the doctors said Cameron was just about ready to deliver. It seemed the twins might be making an appearance in less than 12 hours.

* * *

3 hours later…

Cameron was pushing out the first baby. House was holding her hand, whispering soothing words into his wife's ear, leaving Cuddy on the receiving end. Only after several attempts, curse words and threats did Cameron manage to usher the first twin into the world. Collapsing against the pillows Cameron lay exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Okay, let's get our next twin out, Allison." Cuddy coaxed, trying to encourage Cameron to resume pushing.

"No way in hell." Cameron ground out, ready to scream from the pain

"Allie, you have to sweetie." House said as gently as possible. "There really isn't any going back now."

Cameron finally managed to sit upright and start to push once more as instructed. Many minuets later Cuddy was able to welcome the second twin into the world, leaving Cameron slumped against her pillows, depleted of all energy. Allowing their children to be whisked away to be cleaned up and measured, House settled himself next to Cameron, pulling her into his embrace.

"You were amazing Al." he placing a kiss on her forehead.

A few minuets later, Cuddy and Wilson presented the newborn twins to their parents. Allowing the couple to cuddle with their babies before the visitors began to pour in. It seemed that House and Cameron's parents had arrived during the delivery, while Rachel and everyone anxiously waited for news of the twins.

Smiling up at House as the twins were placed in her arms, Cameron examined the newest additions to her family.

"They're perfect." She breathed.

"That they are," House agreed as she softly scooped up his son into his arms.

"James would you get Rachel and Nicole for us please? We'd like for them to meet their new siblings." Cameron asked softly.

"Sure thing Allison," Wilson said before slipping out of the room to grab Rachel and Nicole.

Upon returning with the girls Cameron smiled and beckoned the pair closer.

"Well meet you new baby sister and baby brother. Rach. Nic." House said

"What are their names again?" Cuddy asked so she could go fill out birth certificates.

"Well, Here I've got Alec Gregory House. And Allison is holding Amelia Cameron House." House said proudly just as Amelia began to fuss.

"Ooh dad, looks like you've got a rival for center stage." Rachel joked.

"Had to pass on my legacy somehow," House shrugged, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
